


Good Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade takes a walk through the park. Post SBurb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

The breeze is gentle as you walk through the grass. It’s been a long, long time since you’ve seen grass this green. It reminds you of home. You take off your shoes, scrunch your toes up in the cool softness. You sigh quietly as you lie back, staring up into the sky. You close your eyes and listen, listen to the wind rustle through the autumn leaves, listen to mothers chatting by pushchairs, children laughing on swings. You stay like this for a while, before a soft thump next to you makes you jump. You sit up, leaning on your elbows behind you, and see a bright green Frisbee, barely a foot from your legs. A young girl’s laughter can be heard in the distance, and an older gentleman calls out an apology to you. You smile and laugh, assuring them it’s all okay, as a great, fluffy white Alsatian bounds towards you. You freeze for a moment, and your heart races. You can’t hear anything, suddenly, and all you feel is fear, and loneliness, and such a deep sadness that it almost chokes you. You jerk from your daze, as the little girl skips up to you.  
“Can I have my Frisbee back please, lady?” She’s polite, with a toothy grin and one knee-high sock halfway down her calf. You nod slowly, and hand it to her, and the dog nuzzles your palm. You bite back a sob, as a warm, wet tongue coats your hand with saliva, and the girl strokes at the back of his neck. She runs off, with a cheery ‘Thank you!’. The dog finally looks into your eyes, and in that moment, you remember everything.


End file.
